Batgirl/Cassandra Cain
Cassandra Cain Batgirl is the second Online Battle exclusive character after Ares/Prime. Like him, she cannot be unlocked, and can only be obtained in limited quantities by ranking at least in the top 5% for her respective online seasons. Eliting her thus takes a long time and cannot be bought quickly with any amount of power credits, since she can only be promoted by obtaining multiple promotions of her in Online Battles. Strategy Cassandra Cain Batgirl is able to knock off 25% of her opponent's current health instantly when tagging in (unaffected by block), making her a true threat in multiplayer. That, and her decent damage stat which can take advantage of Wonder Woman/600's passive, as she is a female character. Her tag-in attack CANNOT knockout the opponent, even at 1 health point. The release of Cloak of Destiny added the most terrifying weapon yet to her already formidable arsenal: as Art of Deception stuns opponents at the beginning, they will take vastly increased damage as long as they did not block the first hit, and the crit boost stacks on top of her own crit boost gear for truly absurd amounts of damage. While difficult to confirm, it is theoretically possible to hit over 400,000 damage with her first special, instantly disintegrating any opposition as long as they are not blocking. The Cloak's stun damage boost will affect normally stun-immune enemies, like Green Lantern/Red Son, as normal, although Red Son Green Lantern would still prevent the crit. However, while she could technically stun on tag-in with the cloak, her passive will negate it, cancelling the stun and giving her opponent a small window of opportunity to block an incoming special attack. Cassandra Cain's specials have fast starting animations, making them more difficult to block. Her special 1 is particularly noticeable in that it uses the same name and the same starting animation as Batgirl/Prime, but is much faster. If a character tags in at the same time as Batgirl, she will not deal damage. Also, she will not deal damage if a special move is in progress. There is a significant difference between these two cases, however: in the case of double tag, she will gain an unblockable charge that causes her next hit, whether it is a basic attack or a special, to be unblockable, which would likely spell instant death if she is geared properly. This does not apply to the second case. A great way to negate her passive's damage is to use a special when your current opponent is about to be knocked out, so when she tags in you would still be in the middle of the special and would take no damage with no other negative consequences. Most specials have long enough finishing animations to prevent her passive from dealing damage even if the special's last hit knocks out the previous character, but a Super Move cannot. An alternative strategy is to gear her with The Ibistick, LexCorp Helmet Armor V2, and League of Assassins Adept Blade. Together they will deal 26% of enemy maximum health as damage over time. However, her s1 applies this three times, shredding 78% of enemy maximum health, coupled with the 25% current health when she tags in, would bring her opponent to 1 health after about 10 seconds. This is very useful against Survivor opponents with huge amounts of health. Interactions Good With * Hawkgirl/Prime: Her passive lets you tag in more often, as such it's a good strategy to use another character with a passive that is activated upon tagging in. *'Wonder Woman/600': Her passive gives Cassandra Cain Batgirl 30% more damage and power generation. *'Killer Frost/Regime': Cassandra can easily inflict heavy damage on targets with high health, and Regime Killer Frost severely punishes characters at lower health as it is almost impossible to heal back, making them a very unforgiving combination. Good Against *'Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X': As a card with decent health stats, dealing percentage health damage is effective in taking him down. Additionally, she can easily interrupt him with her much faster animations. *'Batman/Arkham Origins': Assassin's Ambush is also a knock back that cannot be resisted by block; tagging in Cassandra Cain at the beginning of the battle and blocking immediately will almost guarantee that he will use Explosive Batarangs instead of Winged Avenger greatly reducing his threat, especially when he is teamed with Harley Quinn/Arkham. *'Killer Frost/Prime': Cassandra Cain deals significant damage without using power and has access to crit boosted basic attacks, making her more resistant to power generation dampening than average. *'Sinestro/Antimatter': His force tag effect will constantly tag in Batgirl, thus, causing more harm than good. *'Green Lantern/Red Son': Batgirl has the unique ability to still STUN Green Lantern and his Red Son comrades with her SP1 which makes her a greater threat when equipped with the Cloak of Destiny (X% more damage against STUNNED opponents). (Note: Green Lantern will still have CRIT immunity) *'Slow characters such as Darkseid, Solomon Grundy, and Killer Croc/Arkham': Batgirl's fast starting animations make it easier to exploit slow moving opponents. Countered By *'Hawkgirl': Both Hawkgirl/Prime and Hawkgirl/Regime can snare their opponents when they tag in or out. *'Sinestro': He benefits from when the enemy tags in or out. *'Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight': Her passive can trigger on enemy tag outs (only when she's not tagged in). * [[Batman/Gaslight|'Batman/Gaslight']]: He can avoid tag-in attacks, negating her passive. Abilities Here are Batgirl's abilities. Cassandra Cain Batgirl's special 1 is notable to be much faster than Batgirl/Prime's special 1, despite having the same name, making it harder to block. Additionally, it only staggers the opponent (while Prime Batgirl's Art of Deception knocks down her opponent), and coupled with its fast finishing animation means it is possible for Cassandra Cain Batgirl to use multiple special 1s in rapid succession without her opponent being able to block, and aside from that, she can chain her SP1 from her heavy basic attacks. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *The 2.6 update added a "Stunned" text to the beginning of her s1, although it already works as a stun for the purpose of Cloak of Destiny prior to that. *Due to her passive dealing a fixed 25% of enemy current health upon tagging in, it is useful in gauging stats of opponents, or calculating the exact damage dealt by some other attack. For the latter, tag her in first, and multiply the damage dealt by 3 (100%-25%=75%=25%*3) to get the opponent's remaining health. Use the other attack in question, then tag her in again, multiplying her damage dealt by 4 to get the health before her second tag in, then subtract it from the previous remaining health to obtain the damage dealt by the other attack. *She's the only Female Character out of all the Online-exclusive rewards Characters. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Female characters Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Online season rewards Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender Category:Tag effect Category:Stun Category:Basic-Special_combos